


I've Seen this Ending

by QueennorKing



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: AU, Alternative Perspective, POV First Person, Persona 3 Protagonist Lives, Ryoji's perspective, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 17:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueennorKing/pseuds/QueennorKing
Summary: Ryoji is tired.





	I've Seen this Ending

 

I’ve seen this ending before.

The light spreads across the sky, your finger the conductor, the maestro to everyone’s salvation. Except your own.

I’ve seen the way you struggle for months, the one who remembers, the one dying. You’re so tired, every time. You wake up every morning, your bones as heavy as lead. You have to fight for every step, and you bear it with a soft smile.

You know it’s near. You know what you sacrificed to find the truth to all life. You know you must savor every minute left to you, because you grow more exhausted every day. You’ll go to dreamland one last time, someday soon.

That day, of course, it comes. The day everyone remembers, the day your friends run to you, the day she lets you fall asleep on her lap. They’re elated that they finally know, happy that you’re there to still run to. But not for long. Not for long.

You’re so tired.

You close your eyes.

And you fall asleep.

I’ve seen this ending before, again and again.

From behind the walls, from within your soul. Though I was unable to be with you that battle, I watched over the piece of you the one, treasured friend took upon herself.

I watched over her in your stead. I watched them find you, chained to the gate, the one thing between humanity’s apathy and their final doom. I watched them cry, I watched them vow, and then it was time for me to vanish.

I’ve seen this ending again and again. Again and again. Again and again.

…

I’m tired of this same ending.

It’s been slowly eating away at my shadowed heart. I grit my teeth when I say you’ve found the truth a little earlier than the rest, now. To know that you, my most precious person, will be forever chained. Suffering by choice because no one else can.

It’s unfair.

I’m tired of it.

I’m exhausted of it.

I’ve seen this ending before.

I will not witness this ending, no more.

When the ending comes, I will take your place. My shadowed heart will appear again for you, my friend. This time, I won’t idle by, coming too late. Instead of your finger conducting your doom and the world’s salvation, I will do it for you.

For I was human once, too. And that was only because of you.

I know you will not be happy, to let other’s take your place has never been your way. But this time I won’t let you choose, it will be my choice this time.

I love you, my most precious friend.

This ending will be new.

Happy and satisfied, I will chain myself to this fate for you.

**Author's Note:**

> I like explaining AU's  
> 


End file.
